Smash
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: Recuerda, nada de errores. Elimina a quien te haya visto. No importa si es un niño, un adulto o un anciano. No importa si es un desconocido o la persona que más amas. Si te ven haciendo tu trabajo, sabes que no debes dejarlo con vida.
1. Prologue

_Bien, después de haber borrado esto (tuve un arranque de locura y no estaba pensando con claridad), me pareció bien el volver a subirlo. Pero teniendo en cuenta que, ya que aparecen varios personajes de FE que no salen en SSB, esto pasó a ser un crossover._  
 _Reitero, este es mi primer intento de fic serio, así que, mil disculpas si no está bueno ;-;_

 _En fin..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no son de mi propiedad._

 _¿Enjoy?_

* * *

 **«Smash»**

Prólogo

* * *

«Recuerda, nada de errores»

No era necesario que se lo repitieran, él ya lo sabía. Sabía cómo hacer su trabajo. Conocía a la perfección cómo debía actuar y cuando hacerlo.

Había estudiado a su objetivo por al menos un par semanas consecutivas. Conocía perfectamente los lugares que frecuentaba y las horas a las que salía de estos. Sabía dónde trabajaba, a qué se dedicaba, cuál era su hora de salida de casa y a qué hora llegaba a esta. Había memorizado la ruta que tomaba de casa al trabajo, del trabajo al bar que frecuentaba unas cuatro veces por semana, y del bar hacia su casa. Lo había estudiado a la perfección, por lo que terminar el trabajo era algo realmente sencillo.

«Como quitarle un dulce a un niño» murmuraba en voz baja para sí. Observó por última vez su reloj de muñeca: 23:57. No faltaba mucho. Conocía sus horarios, y sabía que entre la media noche en punto y la media noche con cinco minutos era la hora en la que su desprevenida víctima abandonaba el bar para volver a su casa.

Otra cosa que no debía pasar por alto eran las patrullas que rondaban el lugar, aunque claro, ya lo tenía previsto también. Él no era de los que dejaban cabos sueltos. No podía hacerlo. Sabía en qué horarios los patrulleros pasaban y qué días lo hacían, y ese día era uno de esos en los que la policía no hacía sus habituales rondas por el lugar.

Es por eso que había escogido ese día.

Al poco tiempo vio salir a su víctima. Esta, ignorante de lo que le esperaba, caminaba alegremente rumbo a su casa; y sin saberlo, rumbo hacia aquel que lo había estado esperando desde hacía ya un tiempo. Incluso no parecía molestarle el hecho de que la fuerte lluvia que arreciaba en ese momento lo empapara.

«De seguro está borracho» murmuró para sí mismo y dejó salir un suspiro. Quería acabar con eso pronto e irse a casa a dormir.

Se acomodó el impermeable y salió de las sombras en las que estaba oculto, caminando en sentido contrario al que se dirigía su alegre presa.

En la calle no se escuchaba nada más que los pasos de los dos y el sonido de la lluvia al caer sobre el pavimento y el impermeable del joven asesino. Al poco tiempo se halló a una distancia lo suficientemente corta de él, y se preparó para lo que venía.

Empuñó bien en su mano derecha el afilado cuchillo de campaña y al pasar por su lado, levantó la mano y en un ágil movimiento hizo un corte limpio y profundo en la parte derecha del cuello de su víctima.

Podía escuchar claramente cómo esta se ahogaba con su propia sangre, aunque ese molesto sonido cesó poco después.

Estaba por retirarse de la escena cuando, de reojo, notó la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se encaminó hacia donde parecía estar oculto quien sea que lo haya estado espiando.

Este, al ver que el chico del impermeable se acercaba, emprendió una rápida huida. Aunque al final esta no tuvo mucho éxito. El cuchillo de campaña había salido volando de la mano del joven asesino para incrustarse en la parte posterior del cuello de su nueva víctima.

El joven de impermeable negro se le acercó, notando como poco a poco el chico dejaba de moverse hasta quedarse totalmente quieto e inerte en medio de la acera. Quitó el arma homicida sin tocar el cadáver, y de una patada le dio la vuelta.

El chico al que había asesinado, no aparentaba tener más de 14 años. De cabello naranja y ojos verdes. «No me gusta esa expresión» murmuró al ver la mueca de horror que había quedado plasmada en el rostro del joven. Con el dorso del cuchillo le cerró los ojos y le echó una última mirada al cadáver.

«Lo siento» dijo en un débil susurro. El olor a sangre empezaba a hacerse notar. «Pero eso sucede cuando estás en el lugar y momento inadecuado»

Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a su casa. Mientras avanzaba, su mano jugaba con el cuchillo, aunque poco después lo guardó.

Dejó salir un cansado suspiro y detuvo su marcha. Levantó la mirada al cielo, y al hacerlo, la capucha de su impermeable cayó hacia atrás, dejando ver a un joven pelinegro, que no aparentaba tener más de 14 años. La gorra roja y azul que traía puesta le protegía un poco de la lluvia, entretanto sus ojos violáceos, que parecían en ese momento estar carentes de vida, no dejaban de observar el cielo nublado.

«Lo siento»

Volvió a cubrirse la cabeza con la capucha del impermeable y reanudó su camino a casa.

* * *

— "Hola King" —murmuró al llegar a casa y ver que su perro blanco se acercaba a él, ladrando y moviendo la cola. — "Ya llegué..."

Se quitó el impermeable y la gorra, dejando ambas prendas colgadas en el perchero. Fue a su habitación y guardó el cuchillo de campaña en uno de los cajones de su mesita de noche. Se cambió de ropa a su pijama y se encaminó a la cocina en busca de algo que comer.

— "Al fin llegaste" —escuchó tras sí— "¿Se puede saber por qué tardaste tanto?"

Suspiró y con desgano se dio la vuelta para encarar a quien tenía ahora en frente.

— "Yo te avisé que tardaría, Link." —respondió con pesadez, sin apartar en ningún momento la mirada de los ocelos azules del mayor.

El rubio resopló antes de murmurar un: «Samus dijo que la misión que te dieron era bastante sencilla, no era para que te demoraras tanto en llegar»

— "No era tan sencilla ¿no ves cuanto tiempo me tomó seguir la rutina de ese tipo? Además ya lo tenía previsto para hoy. Incluso le avisé a Toon que estaría llegando a estas horas, más o menos." —

Link negó con la cabeza, alegando que Toon nunca le avisó nada. Ambos suspiraron con cansancio.

— "Para la próxima avísame directamente a mí." —dijo el rubio antes de revolverle el cabello y volver sobre sus pasos a su habitación, murmurando a lo lejos un «Buenas noches, Ness».

— "Buenas noches, Link" —le contestó en un murmullo y regresó a su tarea de buscar algo de comer para luego irse a dormir.

«Mañana será un día cansado... lo presiento»

* * *

«Lucas... Lucas» escuchaba a lo lejos una voz que lo llamaba, junto al golpeteo incesante de la puerta, pero debido a que se encontraba somnoliento no podía distinguir a quién le pertenecía. «¡Lucas!»

Se obligó a sí mismo a despertarse. Abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó repetidas veces hasta que su visión se aclaró. Se estiró bien y se desperezó antes de quitarse de encima las mantas que lo cubrían y sentarse al borde de la cama.

Nuevamente se desperezó y antes de que pudiera poner un pie fuera de la cama, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de par en par.

Ike se encontraba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, lo cual le inspiraba algo de miedo al rubio. El mayor no dijo nada, se limitó a quedarse ahí parado, observándolo y con la mano aun puesta sobre el pomo de la puerta.

— "¿Sucede al-" —preguntó, ya que ese ambiente empezaba a ponerlo nervioso, pero antes de que siquiera terminara la pregunta Ike lo cortó.

— "Es Claus" —fue lo único que dijo y se quedó nuevamente en silencio. Podía ver claramente la duda en los ojos del joven rubio, pero él no era el indicado para explicarle la situación. Se dio la vuelta y antes de encaminarse a algún otro lado de la casa, le indicó a dónde debía ir. — "Marth te lo explicará. Ve a verlo, está en la cocina."

Sin agregar nada más, cerró la puerta de la habitación, dejando solo al rubio que ahora tenía un horrible presentimiento y un mal sabor de boca.

Se levantó de inmediato y a prisa se cambió su pijama por una camiseta a rayas rojas y amarillas, unos pantaloncillos de mezclilla azul, calcetines blancos y por último unos tenis rojos con la punta amarilla. Se arregló el cabello rápidamente y salió de su habitación en camino a la cocina.

Al llegar a esta la encontró vacía. Marth no estaba en dicho lugar. Se encaminó hacia la sala principal de la casa para ver si es que en ese lugar se encontraba, y en efecto ahí estaba. Al acercarse, pudo apreciar a un preocupado Marth mirando el noticiero que pasaba por la televisión a esa hora.

— "Buenos días, Marth" —saludó el joven rubio al ver que el mayor no había reparado en su presencia aún y de esta forma captando su atención. — "Ike dijo que tenías algo que decirme."

El peli azul sonrió con tristeza, le sorprendía un poco lo directo que llegaba a ser Lucas a veces. Pero su sonrisa no duró mucho, lo que le debía de explicar no era nada sencillo. Por dentro maldijo a Ike y su falta de tacto. Si el mentado fuese algo más suave al decir las cosas, le habría dejado la tarea a él. Pero no. Ahí estaba ahora, frente a un preocupado Lucas que parecía intrigado con todo.

— "¿Le pasó algo a Claus?" —la expresión que el mayor tenía en el rostro no le auguraba nada bueno. — "¡Dime algo!" —gritó, ya exasperado de tanto silencio.

Todo el valor que Marth había reunido para hablar con el pequeño se había esfumado. No quería ser él quien le diese tal noticia, por lo que simplemente se limitó a señalar con su mano la televisión encendida.

El chico le dedicó una mirada interrogante, pero el mayor seguía señalando dicho aparato, instándolo a observar.

Lucas, aun no entendiendo qué se suponía que tenía que ver su hermano con el noticiero, fijó la mirada en este, prestando atención a lo que ahí hablaban.

 _ **«En la madrugada de hoy se descubrió el cuerpo sin vida del Sr. Wario Ware a las afueras de un bar ubicado en el sector este de la ciudad. Al parecer se trataría de un ajuste de cuentas. La víctima recibió un corte profundo en el cuello, a la altura de la yugular, por lo que se presume que murió casi al instante.»**_ Decía el reportero que cubría la escena. Lucas podía observar como subían a la ambulancia una lona negra, la cual posiblemente contenía el cadáver del mentado Wario. Lo que le sorprendió fue ver que después de subirla, metieron a la ambulancia una lona más pequeña, las cuales trasladarían a la morgue. _**«No se encontraron pistas que revelen al autor del homicidio y tampoco tenemos testigos. El único testigo al parecer murió asesinado. Se trataba de un joven de no más de 14 años de edad... Identificado como...»**_

Lucas había dejado de escuchar. Su mente se había desconectado del mundo y se hallaba en una especie de shock, juntando todas las piezas del rompecabezas. Su hermano no había vuelto la noche anterior. Él había dado por supuesto que se había quedado en casa de Popo, después de todo, la lluvia que había arreciado la noche anterior había sido bastante fuerte como para que regresase. Pero... ¿Y si sí había regresado? En caso de que lo hubiese hecho... ¿Por qué habría salido tan tarde? Según el reporte, el asesinato había ocurrido en horas de la madrugada. ¿Qué hacía su hermano a esas horas en la calle?

— "Lucas..." —lo llamó suavemente Marth, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y volviéndolo a la realidad.

El rubio notaba su mirada borrosa, las lágrimas se habían agolpado en sus ojos y empezaban a caer por sus mejillas. Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios, y seguido de este, otro más. Su llanto se hizo más fuerte, tanto como la lluvia de la noche anterior.

Por su mente pasó la imagen de la lona más pequeña siendo metida a la ambulancia. «Claus...» Rememorando la imagen, podía asegurar que era del tamaño de su hermano, por lo que cabía la posibilidad de que sí se tratase de él.

Sintió los brazos de Marth rodearlo y abrazarlo con fuerza. Su llanto se acrecentó. Sus sollozos se tornaron en lastimeros gritos. La única familia que le quedaba... estaba muerta.

Marth trataba de clamarlo, aunque no parecía tener éxito. Sus ojos también estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero evitaba derramarlas.

La voz entrecortada del pequeño lo hizo separarse de él momentáneamente.

— "¿T-tú l-lo... l-lo sa...bías?" —preguntó entre sollozos, controlándose un poco para que sus palabras sonaran entendibles.

El mayor asintió despacio, limpiando con delicadeza las lágrimas que aún salían de los ocelos azules del pequeño. — "Nos lo notificaron alrededor de las 03:30 de la madrugada. Ike dijo que se encargaría del caso y volvió no hace mucho. Cuando fue a despertarte recién había llegado. Hablamos un rato antes de que volviera a salir. Me pidió que te dijera que no te preocuparas, que él se encargaría de todo."

Pero esas palabras no lo calmaban en absoluto. «¿Por qué, Claus?»

Pronto su visión se volvió más densa, y todo empezó a oscurecerse. Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar fue la voz preocupada de Marth gritando su nombre. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Ike maldecía por lo bajo mientras revisaba el expediente que traía en manos. Estaba empezando a desesperarse por la situación.

El asesino que había acabado con Wario era sin duda uno de los miembros de esa organización criminal llamada «Smash». Lo que demostraba que estaba en lo correcto era la falta de pistas sobre el asesino.

«Esos malditos son muy meticulosos a la hora de planear algo» mascullaba bastante molesto.

Y vaya que lo eran, de otra forma, hace mucho tiempo que ya habrían dado con ellos. Pero no. No había nada, ni una sola pista que les indicara algún sospechoso. Nada. Ni testigos, ni pistas, ni nada.

Cerró el expediente y lo tiró sobre su escritorio. Cansado, se dejó caer en su asiento y respiró profundo varias veces. Tomó su celular y llamó a su pareja.

— «¿Hola?» —la voz de su compañero resonó por el auricular. — «¿Ike?»

— "Marth, necesito que vengas ahora." —murmuró.

— «Lo siento, Ike. No puedo en este momento.» —lo escuchó decir, y antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo, la voz de Marth continuó hablando— «Lucas se desmayó. No puedo dejarlo solo.»

Suspiró cansado y se sujetó el puente de la nariz con la mano, pensando en alguna forma de que su compañero de trabajo acuda allá en ese instante.

— "Podrías dejar a Lucas en manos de Peach o Rosalina." —articuló después de unos segundos de silencio. —"Sabes que se llevan bien, y para ellas no resultará ningún problema el cuidar de él por un momento."

— «Está bien...» —Accedió. La voz de Marth sonaba tan cansada como la suya.

— "Nos vemos" —se despidió y cortó la llamada.

Dejó el celular sobre la mesa, junto al expediente del caso y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

«Perdóname, Claus» murmuró en voz baja. ¿En qué momento le pareció que sería buena idea involucrar a uno de sus protegidos con una organización criminal altamente peligrosa?

Se frotó el rostro con las manos y respiró profundo nuevamente. Tomó su celular y marcó al primer número que aparecía agendado.

Biiip

Biiip

Biiip

Al tercer tono se escuchó que descolgaban y una suave voz se escuchó.

— «¿Hola?» —

— "¿Peach? ¿Podrías ir a cuidar a Lucas por un rato?" —preguntó, yendo directamente a lo que quería.

— «Lo siento mucho, pastelito. En este momento estoy muy ocupada»— escuchó a la rubia disculparse.

— "Entiendo... Está bien. Adiós." —apenas hubo dicho esto, cortó la llamada.

Buscó entre sus contactos el número de Rosalina y lo marcó. Esperó hasta que al final la chica contestó al segundo tono.

— "¿Rosalina? Necesito que vayas a cuidar a Lucas por un momento." —dijo antes de que siquiera la rubia lo saludase.

— «Está bien, iré de inmediato allá» —accedió la mujer y colgó.

Bien, ahora solo debía esperar hasta que Marth llegase y así ponerse a pensar en lo que debían hacer. Y es que la situación con esa organización se les había hecho complicada. Infiltrar a alguien en esta para poder filtrar información no había servido para nada. Ni siquiera tenían un sospechoso. Lo único en lo que podían más o menos anticiparse era en deducir a sus víctimas. Aunque para lo que esto les servía. Al final terminaban muertas de igual forma que sus espías.

«Espías...» y nuevamente su conciencia le empezó a recriminar. ¿Por qué involucré a Claus en esto?

¿Porqué pensó que por el hecho de ser un simple chico estaría fuera de peligro?

* * *

— "Bien, así que te cargaste a uno más ¿eh? Ya estás aprendiendo" —hablaba un joven pelirrojo, de aproximadamente unos 18 años de edad, mientras le revolvía el cabello al pequeño oji violeta.

— "No me trates como a un novato." —de un golpe se quitó la mano de la cabeza y frunció el ceño. — "No podía dejarlo vivo después de que presenciara todo."

Link reía por lo bajo al ver como Ness empezaba a discutir con el pelirrojo.

— "Ya, Roy, no lo molestes." —dijo al tiempo que se aproximaba a ellos y se detenía a tan solo un par de pasos. — "Ness hizo un buen trabajo."

El pelinegro bufó con molestia y les dio la espalda a los dos mayores. Caminó en dirección a los sillones que se encontraban ahí y tomó asiento en el individual que estaba en medio.

Dejó que el terciopelo borgoña del sillón lo acunara antes de fijar su mirada en quienes estaban a unos cuantos metros de él.

— "¿A qué hora empezará la reunión?" —preguntó con desgano mientras veía a los dos chicos acercarse a él y tomar asiento en los sillones contiguos.

— "En aproximadamente 10 minutos" —contestó Roy, jugueteando con sus manos y soltando un suspiro cansado. — "Llegar temprano es muy aburrido."

Tanto Link como Ness ignoraron lo último que dijo y se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos.

A los pocos minutos empezaron a llegar los demás miembros. Los primeros en aparecerse por el lugar fueron Snake, Pitwo y Samus. Así, de poco a poco empezó a llenarse la sala.

Ness había dejado de estar aburrido en el sillón y se había puesto a conversar con Toon y Red en cuanto los había visto llegar.

Los últimos en llegar habían sido Ganondorf y Robin, este último era la mano derecha del jefe, o mejor dicho, de los jefes.

Estos últimos llegaron exactamente a las 10:00 a.m. Hora en la que se supone que debía empezar la reunión.

Todos se acomodaron en los sillones y frente a ellos se situaron dos hombres. Altos, de cabello castaño, y mirada seria. Llevaban puestos un smoking negro y guantes blancos.

— "Bien" —habló el mayor de los dos, a quien todos llamaban «Master Hand»— "Es hora de comenzar con nuestra pequeña reunión."

* * *

Bien, he ahí el prólogo de este fic ;-; ¿Merezco reviews?

Nos vemos después~

Gracias por leer~


	2. Chapter I

Me había olvidado de subir este cap... Lo siento.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

~Dos años después~

Primer día de clases, nada en especial, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Lucas. Realmente no le hacía mucha ilusión.

Se levantó con pesadez, como hacía desde hace tiempo atrás. Mecánicamente se arregló y se preparó. Bajó hacia al comedor y se encontró en la mesa con su desayuno ya listo, pero no había nadie en el lugar.

Junto a su comida se hallaba una nota, probablemente escrita por Marth. La tomó con cuidado y le echó un vistazo a lo que decía.

«Lucas, siento no poder quedarme hasta que despiertes, pero debo ayudar a Ike con el trabajo. Tu desayuno está listo, de seguro para cuando despiertes, aún seguirá tibio. Nos veremos por la tarde. Pásala bien.  
Marth.»

Esbozó una ligera sonrisa y guardó la nota en el bolsillo del pantalón de su uniforme. El peli azul había estado ahí como su apoyo incondicional desde que su hermano había muerto, dos años atrás. No es que Ike no haya estado para él, al contrario, fue su apoyo también. Pero quien más había estado a su lado fue Marth... y Rosalina. La chica había sido como una hermana mayor para él, siempre preocupándose por su estado.

Tomó asiento en su lugar y se dispuso a tomar su desayuno. Tal y como había dicho Marth en su nota, aún estaba tibio. «No debieron irse hace mucho» pensó. El mayor le había preparado una taza de leche chocolatada, un vaso con jugo de naranja, un par de tostadas y como adicional, su manzana diaria.

«No quiero que te vayas a enfermar, así que recuerda tomarte todo el desayuno. Absolutamente todo» Su cerebro recordó las palabras que Marth le solía decir cuando desayunaban y él no quería terminar o bien sus tostadas, o su vaso de leche.

Una vez que hubo terminado su desayuno y dejado los platos en el fregadero, se aseguró de haber guardado todo lo necesario, o sea: un lápiz, un esfero y un cuaderno. No era necesario llevar nada más, después de todo era el primer día. Echó cerrojo en la casa, y después de darle una vuelta al lugar para asegurarse de que no se había dejado alguna ventana abierta, se dispuso a irse a la preparatoria.

Fue a paso lento, no tenía prisa alguna en llegar. Así, calmadamente tomó la ruta habitual que tomaba cuando se dirigía a clases, echando miradas furtivas hacia atrás de vez en cuando. Se sentía observado, aunque esa sensación ya le era bastante normal.

Al final, unos quince minutos después llegó a la dichosa preparatoria. Se dirigió al salón que le habían asignado para ese curso y ni bien puso un pie dentro de este sintió un peso extra sobre sus hombros.

— "Hasta que al fin llegas, Lucas." —la animada voz de Popo lo recibió, ignorando por completo el hecho de que se había ido casi encima de este.

— "No es como si hubiese llegado tan tarde. No lo molestes." —Nana regañaba a su hermano por molestar al rubio ni bien llegaba al salón.

— "Bueno días, Popo, Nana." —los saludó Lucas, dejando salir de sus labios una pequeña risilla de diversión. No había forma para él de mantenerse serio o tranquilo si estaba con ellos.

Los gemelos le devolvieron el saludo e instaron al chico a sentarse en el lugar que habían escogido para él. Era en la penúltima fila, justo en medio de los dos. El asiento de Nana se encontraba a la izquierda y el de Popo a su derecha.

* * *

— "¿¡Por qué habría de ir!?" —reclamaba el cierto rubio, sin querer despegarse todavía de su cama ni de sus mantas. No, eso era sin duda algo inhumano de parte de su dichoso hermano el querer que él se levantase a las 6 y algo de la mañana.

— "Porque es tu obligación y punto." —al final, Link terminó por arrancarlo de su tibia cama y arrojarlo al suelo sin consideración alguna.

— "¿Me puedo ir sin él?" —preguntó Ness, algo aburrido de toda la situación. De inmediato recibió una negativa por parte del rubio mayor, quien alegaba «Van a ir juntos y van a regresar juntos».

Bufó inconforme. Genial, ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar su día que perder su tiempo hasta que Toon esté listo y después salir a ese lugar –prisión– al que llamaban «preparatoria»?

No quería estudiar, era algo que en verdad que no le interesaba, porque a su parecer, su vida ya estaba resuelta. Pero Link le había dado un pequeño –sí, claro, "pequeño"– sermón acerca del por qué era importante que estudie, además claro, de recalcarle que debían parecer lo más normales posibles; en caso de llegar a llamar la atención por algún comportamiento «anormal», como lo era el llegar a su casa a las tantas de la madrugada y en algunas ocasiones con una que otra herida.

Se mantuvo en silencio, apoyado en el marco de la puerta a la espera de que el rubio menor terminara de alistarse para poderse ir. Volvió su mirada al chico, que al parecer se había detenido un momento a discutir con su hermano. Por lo visto, a Toon le hacía tanta ilusión como él el irse a ese lugar.

Después de un momento, y un par de zapes por parte del mayor, los dos chicos salieron en dirección a la dichosa preparatoria. No habían caminado ni dos cuadras cuando algo los detuvo de forma abrupta, y no, no era algo agradable.

— "Cambien esa cara" —aquella irritante voz detrás de ellos, les provocó un sobresalto, y una pequeña maldición por parte del azabache. — "No es como si fuesen a ir al matadero."

Ahí, a su lado, vaya a saber uno de dónde había salido, se encontraba un sonriente Roy. Su exceso de energía molestó a Ness, el cual no se iba a quedar sin decírselo, y claro, tampoco iba a cortarse en recalcarle lo molesta que resultaba su presencia. Lastimosamente, se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

— "Roy, ¿podrías dejar de molestar a esos niños y apurarte? No todos tenemos tu tiempo libre." —lo llamaron.

A unos cuantos metros detrás de ellos se encontraba un hombre, su edad rondaría entre los 25 o 26 años. De cabellera azulada y ojos del mismo color, piel blanquecina y un gesto cansado en los labios. Miraba de forma reprobatoria al pelirrojo y después de que este se le acercara con esa imborrable sonrisa que adornada su rostro y que tanto exasperaba al pequeño azabache; se disculpó con ellos por el comportamiento de su amigo.

— "Discúlpenlo, a veces se comporta como un niño de parvulario." —les dijo el desconocido antes de girarse y continuar hacia el lugar al que se dirigían antes de que el pelirrojo se distrajese.

* * *

Claro, debido a la distracción que les había provocado el pelirrojo, y además, la falta de disposición de Toon para caminar más rápido, terminaron llegando tarde a clases. Aunque, para lo que les importaba. El primer día nunca se hacía nada.

Pero claro, eso no significaba que se iban a salvar de ver la mirada amenazante y de fastidio que les dedicó el profesor al que habían interrumpido con su llegada, ni tampoco salvarse de un pequeño regaño de su parte.

— "Vayan a tomar asiento ya" —les ordenó el maestro mientras señalaba un par de puestos en el fondo del salón. — "Y para la próxima, recuerden que deben ser puntuales."

De no haber sido porque estaban en medio de un salón lleno de personas –potenciales testigos– ese dichoso maestro ya tendría un par de cuchillos clavados en la garganta y estaría tendido en el suelo, ahogándose con su propia sangre.

Los dos chicos, algo malhumorados, fueron a sentarse a los lugares que les habían sido asignados.

— "¿Problemáticos, no?" —dijo Nana en un susurro, mirando al igual que Lucas y Popo, como los dos recién llegados pasaban con cara de mala leche.

— "Así parece." —asintió con suavidad el rubio, sin quitarles la mirada de encima.

— "¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Tengo algo en la cara?" —murmuró el pelinegro al darse cuenta de que estaba siendo observado fijamente por parte del trío de chicos que se sentaban una fila delante de la suya.

— "Qué genio..." —dijo Popo en un débil susurro y volvió su mirada al frente. Nana y Lucas imitaron su gesto y desviaron su mirada nuevamente al adulto que estaba frente a la clase.

Si su día ya iba mal –por haberse tenido que levantar temprano, haberse topado con el molesto de Roy, llegado a ese aburrido lugar y soportado al estúpido maestro–, ahora tener que lidiar con ese grupo de retrasados que tenía por compañeros de salón –porque esa era la impresión que él tenía de ellos– solo lograba empeorarle el día.

¡Genial ¿no?! Además de eso, debía permanecer en ese lugar por al menos unas 8 horas. Nada más divertido que eso, pasarse el tiempo platicando, prestando atención a las indicaciones o lo que fuese que los profesores estuviesen diciendo y a la hora del descanso ponerse a hacer tontería y media con sus queridísimos compañeros de clase... Genial, ¿no?

¡Y una mierda!

Toon suspiró con cansancio. Apenas y habían terminado las primeras 3 horas de clase y ya estaba aburrido de muerte. Ness, a su lado, parecía estarlo también.

— "Y si..." —murmuró por lo bajo el pequeño rubio. Tratando de incitar al azabache a hacer alguna travesura o alguna maldad para evitar el aburrimiento.

— "No, ni se te ocurra Toon." —resopló algo molesto. No quería que después, al llegar a casa, Link les riñese por haber hecho alguna tontería.

Y ahí murieron las esperanzas del joven rubio por hacer alguna cosa. Y es que no era tan divertido si Ness no lo secundaba y ayudaba.

El timbre sonó tiempo después, anunciando que era hora del descanso.

— "¡Al fin!" —Toon prácticamente gritó aquello entretanto se desperezaba. Ya estaba seguro de que tendría el trasero tan cuadrado como la silla.

Las murmuraciones de los demás alumnos no se dejaron esperar, y de no ser porque su ánimo había mejorado un poco al saber que era hora del receso, les habría mandado a todos una buena tanda de insultos, palabrotas y amenazas.

— "¿Nos vamos, Ness?" —ni siquiera esperó respuesta y lo arrastró hacia fuera del salón.

Por su parte, el pelinegro parecía seguir con la misma mala leche que había tenido durante prácticamente toda la mañana, pero se dejó llevar del otro sin decir palabra alguna.

— "Que raros que son, ¿no lo creen?" —preguntó Popo, una vez que los dos problemáticos chicos se hubiesen ido.

— "Vaya que sí..." —contestó su gemela. Lucas simplemente se limitó a asentir.

* * *

El día había pasado más lento de lo que había pensado, ¿y es que el tiempo tenía algo en su contra? De seguro que sí, sino ¿por qué se habría tardado tanto en pasar?

Bufó molesto, mascullando un par de maldiciones y palabrotas dirigidas a la profesora que se hallaba aun en el escritorio, guardando un montón de papeles dentro de su horrendo maletín.

Y es que ¿a quién demonios se le ocurría mandar tarea el primer día de clases? Y encima de todo ¡en parejas!

— "Contrólate, Ness" —le susurró Toon Link al pasar por su lado y dirigirse a un chico castaño, que se sentaba en las primeras filas.

«Como si fuera tan fácil» murmuró el azabache más para sí, aunque en realidad para él si era fácil. Sabía cómo controlarse a la perfección y mantenerse serio e indescifrable; eso, porque era algo que su trabajo demandaba. Pero en el colegio no tenía la obligación de mantener a raya su mal carácter.

Tratando de parecer lo más tranquilo posible avanzó un par de pasos hasta el chico rubio que se sentaba una fila delante de él.

— "Lucas, ¿cierto?" —dijo para llamar su atención, ya que el chico se hallaba de espaldas a él.

El aludido volteó al escuchar su nombre, encontrándose frente a frente con el pelinegro. Asintió lentamente, se sentía algo nervioso por la forma tan intensa en la que el chico lo miraba. Parecía como si lo estuviese atravesando con esa mirada violácea, o aun peor, como si estuviese leyendo su alma.

— "¿S-sí?" —preguntó con cierto nerviosismo. — "¿Se te ofrece algo?"

Ness rodó los ojos, ¿en serio ese iba a ser su pareja de estudios por el resto del año? Sí, porque la detestable señora que tenía por maestra había asegurado que «las parejas para trabajos grupales son permanentes por el resto del año», porque de esa forma podrían mejorar su convivencia con los demás. Ya, claro.

Los únicos que se habían salvado de la tortura de hacer grupo con un desconocido fueron Popo y Nana, quienes había convencido a la profesora vaya a saber cómo, y esta los había dejado ser pareja de trabajo.

— "Nosotros ya nos vamos" —dijo Popo para volver a captar la atención del rubio hacia él y su hermana. — "Nos vemos mañana Lucas"

La chica se despidió de él con un abrazo y un «Adiós, Ness» antes de marcharse junto a su gemelo. El azabache ignoró por completo las palabras de la chica. No había quitado la mirada de encima de Lucas en ningún momento.

El rubio se despidió con un simple gesto de mano y una vez que perdió de vista a los gemelos, volvió su atención al pelinegro.

Se quedaron en silencio. Ness parecía estar estudiándolo con la mirada, y eso era algo bastante incómodo para Lucas.

— "¡Ness!" —lo llamó una voz al otro lado del salón. Ambos chicos giraron el rostro en dirección a la cual había sonado aquel grito –porque eso había sido, un grito–, centrando su mirada en el rubio que se hallaba en las filas de adelante junto a un castaño de ojos azules que les sonreía de forma suave. — "Dile a Link que llegaré tarde. Iré a casa de Rock* a hacer el trabajo."

— "No te tardes mucho" —le dijo como respuesta— "Recuerda que tenemos cosas por hacer."

Después de recibir un «Lo sé, lo sé» de parte de Toon, este desapareció con el mentado Rock, dejándolos a ellos como las únicas almas presentes en ese salón. Porque hasta ese momento caían en cuenta que ya no había nadie más ahí.

— "¿Y bien?" —murmuró Ness al cabo de unos segundos. — "¿En tu casa o en la mía?"

— "P-podría ser en la mía... No hay nadie ahora..." —murmuró en tono un poco bajo pero audible para el otro— "Aunque si prefieres, podemos ir a tu casa..."

— "No, en la tuya estará bien" —dijo cortante y tomando sus cosas se encaminó hacia la puerta. — "¿Te podrías apresurar? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

Luca asintió y después de dejar salir un suspiro cansado, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta.

Ambos salieron del lugar y tomaron rumbo a la casa del rubio. Ninguno habló en lo que duró el trayecto, lo cual volvió el ambiente algo tenso.

Una vez que llegaron, Lucas le pidió a Ness que lo esperara en la sala, en lo que él iba a preparar algo rápido de comer. El azabache no puso objeción alguna y se dejó caer en el sillón individual que había en el lugar, tal y como si estuviese en su casa y de su sillón se tratase.

Pasado un tiempo sintió el olor a comida que manaba de la cocina. Su estómago gruñó, el olor se le hacía de lo más delicioso. Sin poder –ni querer– resistir, se levantó y fue directo al lugar en el que se encontraba el rubio. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta sin hacer ruido, observándolo mientras –al parecer– terminaba de cocinar.

— "¿Ya está?" —preguntó, provocándole un sobresalto al chico y captando su atención.

— "Sí, ya está." —respondió, llevándose una mano al pecho, tratando de esta forma de detener al menos un poco los frenéticos latidos de su corazón. — "Ve a sentarte, ya voy a servir"

Ness asintió con una sonrisilla pintada en los labios. Asustar al menor le había resultado sencillo y, ¿por qué no?, bastante divertido.

Se dirigió al comedor, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas, a la espera de que su anfitrión apareciera.

Este asomó a los pocos minutos, con dos platos de comida, los cuales dejó servidos y se volvió de regreso a la cocina, para regresar con un par de vasos de lo que parecía ser limonada.

— "¿Te gusta el bistec?" —preguntó Lucas una vez que tomó asiento y se disponía a comer, observando directamente al azabache que parecía tener la mirada perdida en alguna parte de su plato. — "Si no te gusta podría prepararte algo más..."

— "No, sí me gusta" —murmuró, saliendo de su trance. «De hecho, me encanta» pensaba «Es mi platillo favorito».

No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que probó un buen bistec. Bueno, de hecho sí recordaba. Había sido la última comida que le había preparado su difunta madre. Y aunque Link había tratado de preparar el platillo para él, no le había salido... como decirlo... muy comestible. Y es que Link no era precisamente un as en la cocina. Por lo general comían afuera o molestaban a alguien para que les cocine. Justamente ese alguien era ni más ni menos que Roy. Sí, por más increíble que sonara, el pelirrojo sí que sabía de cocina, pero a petición de él mismo no le había preparado bistec ni una sola vez.

— "¿Sucede algo, Ness?" —lo llamó Lucas, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. — "¿No te gustó?" —no recibió respuesta alguna. — "Es por qué le puse mucho comino ¿cierto? ¿O se me pasó la sal? ¿O tal vez la pimienta?" —preguntaba, preocupado de que algo se le hubiese ido de más.

Y es que él se encontraba acostumbrado a su forma de cocinar, a su sazón, por lo que le parecía bien; pero no sabía qué opinaría el azabache de lo que había preparado. Y el hecho de que no probara bocado todavía, y mirase con el ceño algo fruncido su plato de comida debía significar que algo había ido mal, ¿no?

Ness soltó una pequeña risilla al ver la actitud de espanto del otro. Relajó un poco el ceño, que hasta ese momento notaba que había tenido fruncido, y se llevó un bocado de comida a la boca. No se esperaba que el rubio fuese bueno en la cocina, pero he ahí que lo que había preparado sabía delicioso. Incluso mejor que la comida de Roy.

— "Tranquilo" —dijo al cabo de un momento, cuando terminó de tragar lo que tenía en la boca. — "Sabe muy bien."

El rubio suspiró aliviado y sonrió. Al parecer su comida le había quitado el mal humor al azabache, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, ya que el chico no se veía molesto. Incluso parecía algo feliz por la pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

«Se ve mucho mejor así» pensó Lucas mientras volvía a degustar de su comida.

El resto de la comida pasó en silencio, aunque no era uno tenso o incómodo.

Una vez que hubieron terminado de comer, Lucas –desde la cocina– le pidió por favor que le esperase en la sala mientras él limpiaba lo que habían usado, lo cual, no era más que un par de platos, cucharas y vasos junto a un sartén; y claro, los trastos del desayuno que no había lavado.

— "Está bien" —dijo el azabache como respuesta, tomando rumbo directo al sillón en el que había estado sentado antes de recibir el llamado de la comida y dejándose caer en este como había hecho anteriormente.

Tomó sus cascos y se los colocó, dispuesto a escuchar música en lo que el otro chico volvía. Le subió casi todo el volumen, pues le gustaba mucho escuchar música a alto volumen, y cerró los ojos.

— "Tiefe brunnen muss man graben. Wenn man klares wasser will. Rosenrot, oh rosenrot. Tiefe wasser sind niche still." —Cantaba en susurros sin darse cuenta. — "An seinen stiefeln brincht ein stein. Will nitch mehr am felsen sein. Und ein schrei tut jedem kund. Beide fallen in den grund. Sie will es und so ist es fein. So war es und so wird es immer sein. Sie will es und so ist es braunch. Was sie will bokommt sie auch.*"

Tan concentrado estaba en la canción que no había notado que el rubio había llegado a su lado y lo miraba divertido.

Al ver que ni por enterado de que se encontraba ahí, Lucas lo movió suavemente del hombro a la espera de que el chico abriese los ojos y le prestara atención.

El azabache con cierta pesadez, abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en quien se hallaba a su lado, bajando los cascos hasta dejarlos en su cuello. Frunció levemente el ceño al ver al chico con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

— "Entonces..." —empezó el rubio, aun sin borrar la sonrisa que tenía— "¿Te gusta cantar?"

Ness dio por supuesto que lo había escuchado cantar –supuso que en lugar de cantar en susurros como había pensado que hacía, había estado cantando casi a gritos, o en su defecto en volumen lo suficientemente alto como para que el otro chico escuchase–, por lo que optó por ignorar la pregunta, centrándose en lo que en ese momento le interesaba: terminar rápido ese dichoso trabajo.

— "¿Sabes anatomía?" —le preguntó, apagando la música y guardando los cascos en su mochila. — "Porque eso es algo que a mí no se me da."

— "Sí, sí sé" —respondió el chico, inflando levemente los mofletes como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

Dejaron –y no por gusto del rubio– el tema del canto de Ness de lado y se dispusieron a hacer el trabajo de anatomía.

No les tomó mucho tiempo el terminarlo, o al menos no tanto como estimaron que duraría. La verdad es que no había sido tan difícil como Ness había creído. O Lucas enseñaba muy bien o la materia no era tan complicada como él había pensado que era. En todo caso, eso no importaba en ese momento. Lo que importaba era que el trabajo estaba listo.

— "Bien, ya es hora de irme." —dijo el azabache en lo que se desperezaba y se levantaba de la silla. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared que estaba a unos metros de él: 16:55. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Guardó sus cosas y sacando de nuevo los cascos de su mochila, se los colocó, subiéndole todo el volumen posible. Un instante después podía ver a un molesto Lucas mover los labios, murmurando algo que no entendía, porque no podía leer los labios. Y no, no pensaba quitarse los cascos y prestar atención al chico, ya suficiente atención le había prestado durante el dichoso trabajo.

— "Nos vemos." —dijo pasando completamente del rubio y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Hasta que la mano de Lucas lo detuvo al sujetarlo de la muñeca mientras la otra mano le bajaba los cascos.

— "¿Qué?" —bufó Ness, fastidiado, dándose la vuelta para encarar al chico.

— "No debes dejar a las personas hablando solas ¿sabes? Es de mala educación." —dijo en el mismo tono molesto que el otro había utilizado. — "Te decía que si quieres que te acompañe hasta tu casa"

Era algo que siempre hacía cuando alguno de sus compañeros de salón llegaba a hacer trabajos a su casa. Los acompañaba todo el trayecto y de esa forma, iba conociendo algo más de sus compañeros: sus residencias.

— "No" —dijo cortante el pelinegro, liberando su muñeca del agarre del rubio y volviéndose hacia la puerta.

Pero antes de que pudiera siquiera estirar la mano para agarrar el pomo, esta se abrió, dejando ver a Ike, el cual venía seguido de Marth.

La mirada de ambos mayores se posó en el chico que se hallaba frente suyo. Pero la mirada de Ike por poco y no lo atravesaba, justo como había hecho este con Lucas horas antes.

— "¿Y tú quién eres? Te me haces familiar..." —preguntó, con un tono de voz que intimidó al azabache. O al menos eso fue lo que pensó Lucas al ver al chico pálido como una hoja de papel.

— "De seguro es un amigo de Lucas" —dijo Marth, empujando al más alto hacia adentro. — "No lo asustes de esa forma."

— "Y-ya me tengo que ir." —se apresuró en decir el pelinegro en cuanto hubo salido del shock en el que había estado inmerso. — "Nos vemos, Lucas." —se despidió del chico y luego de los dos adultos con un «Hasta luego».

Dicho eso salió de la casa como alma que se lleva el diablo, dejando confusos tanto a los mayores como al rubio.

— "Si sigues poniendo esa cara cada vez que vienen los amigos de Lucas, el pobre se quedará sin amigos porque todos se los vas a espantar." —lo reprendió Marth, entretanto cerraba la puerta— "Si así eres con sus amigos, ¿¡Cómo será cuando quiera traer a su pareja!? No quiero imaginarlo."

— "¡Marth!" —exclamó el rubio, con un notable sonrojo apareciendo el su rostro.

Ike, sabiendo de sobra que las palabras del peli azul no eran más que para fastidiarlos, lo ignoró por completo, dirigiéndose hacia su habitación.

Marth y Lucas se quedaron platicando de sus respectivos días en la cocina, mientras el mayor preparaba algo de té.

* * *

— "¡Hasta que al fin llegas!" —exclamó el rubio mayor nada más abrir la puerta y encontrarse con Ness. — "Estaba por llamarte y..." —detuvo lo que probablemente iba a ser un regaño al ver el rostro pálido que traía el chico. — "¿Sucedió algo? No te ves muy bien"

Se apartó y dejó que el chico pasara. Este fue directo al sillón grande de la sala y se dejó caer en este como un costal de papas. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón aun no recuperaba su ritmo normal. Link tomó asiento a su lado y esperó a que el chico se calmara para poder cuestionar lo sucedido.

— "Ike" —fue lo único que dijo Ness cuando estuvo ya más tranquilo.

— "¿Lo viste? ¿Te encontraste con él?" —preguntó ahora algo preocupado el mayor.

— "De frente." —aun sentía nervios por la anterior situación.

— "¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?" —Link empezaba a alterarse. Ike era quien justamente seguía de cerca a la organización, y aunque aún no habían logrado atraparlos, en varias ocasiones –por no decir en muchas– había estado bastante cerca de descubrirlos. Era con quien menos pensó que el chico podría llegar a encontrarse— "¿Te reconoció?"

— "Solo dijo que le parecía familiar... Después salí corriendo de ahí"

— "¿De ahí dónde?" —preguntó con curiosidad.

— "De su casa"

Sobra decir que a Link casi le da algo al escucharlo. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿¡Qué demonios había estado haciendo Ness en casa de ese sujeto!?

Pero antes de dejarlo pronunciar palabra, el azabache continuó con lo que decía.

— "Antes de que digas algo, no fui allá porque quisiera. Es más, ni siquiera sabía que era su casa. Yo había ido con un chico del salón a hacer un estúpido trabajo de anatomía y cuando estaba por irme apareció. Acompañado de ese otro con el que sabe estar Roy." —le explicó.

El rubio soltó un bufido, y se levantó.

— "Esto hay que decírselo a Master Hand." —dijo y le hizo una seña para que el chico se levantase. — "Y apúrate, o no llegaremos a tiempo."

Recibió por respuesta un «Sí, ya voy», y una maldición que no supo si iba dirigida hacia él o hacia alguna otra cosa.

— "Se tardaron mucho" —les reprochó Toon Link junto a Roy ni bien vieron a Ness y Link llegar al lugar de reunión.

Los recién llegados pasaron por completo de ellos y se dirigieron hacia el líder. Tanto el rubio menor como el pelirrojo se sintieron molestos por haber sido ignorados, pero ya verían después qué hacerles en venganza. Porque no había nada peor que pasaran de que ellos, como si no existieran.

— "Espero que tengan una buena excusa para su retraso" —dijo la autoritaria voz de Master Hand. Y es que aunque el retaso no había sido de más de cinco minutos, sabían a la perfección que cada segundo contaba. No podían quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar.

— "Ness se encontró con Ike." —explicó el rubio ni bien llegaron frente al líder. — "Fue a hacer un trabajo del colegio y da la casualidad que el chico con el que le asignaron grupo vive con él."

El jefe se quedó algo sorprendido, pero esa expresión no le duró mucho, pues enseguida la cambio por una mueca que denotaba malicia.

— "¿Vive con un chico de tu edad?" —le preguntó al menor.

— "¡Esa información ya se la había dado antes yo! ¿¡Acaso no escuchó!?" —chilló Roy al otro lado de la sala.

Master Hand ignoró por completo el grito del pelirrojo y sin apartar la mirada del pelinegro preguntó: — "¿Cómo se llama?"

— "Lucas." —respondió, no sabiendo a qué iba todo eso.

— "Escucha bien Ness" —dijo Master Hand, colocando una mano enguantada en el hombro del menor. — "Esto es lo que quiero que hagas..."

* * *

«Ese chico» pensaba Ike mientras esperaba que Marth llegase a dormir. Ya eran alrededor de las diez de la noche, pero el peli azul había dicho que no iría a dormir hasta ver que todo quede en orden. Alguien debía de limpiar el desastre que se armaba. «Se me hacía familiar. La cuestión es... ¿De dónde?»

Sentía que lo había visto varias veces antes. Y no, no era de esa sensación de «Ah, te he visto en el centro comercial o en tal plaza o parque». No. Se le hacía conocido de algún otro lugar. Más oscuro. Más peligroso. ¿Acaso lo había visto en algún barrio de mala muerte? Tal vez en los alrededores de una escena de crimen. No estaba totalmente seguro aún.

Pero de que el chico no le inspiraba confianza, no le inspiraba confianza.

«Te tendré vigilado» murmuró para sí. No expondría a Lucas a estar con alguien peligroso. De ser necesario investigaría al chico.

— "¿Sucede algo, Ike?" —preguntó Marth al momento que entraba en la habitación y se sentaba en el borde de la cama, a lado del mayor.

Lo había notado algo extraño desde que llegaron, como si hubiese algo que le molestase. Tal vez el hecho de que Lucas trajo a un compañero de clases a casa y no les notificó. Aunque eso ya había pasado varias veces y a Ike no parecía importarle. Debía ser alguna otra razón. Una de más peso.

— "No es nada." —respondió quitándole importancia. Su brazo rodeó la cintura del peli azul, atrayéndolo hacia él. — "Solo estoy algo estresado... Ya sabes qué necesito para sentirme mejor ¿no?"

Marth soltó un suspiro de resignación y asintió con una pequeña sonrisa. Lo veía venir.

Lo que había dicho no era del todo mentira. En verdad que estaba estresado, y quizás por culpa de ese estrés debía estar alucinando acerca del amigo de Lucas. Aunque por otro lado podía estar en lo cierto. Ya vería que hacer después. En ese momento tenía una única prioridad: empotrar bien a Marth contra la cama, la pared y cualquier lugar de la habitación... tal vez de la casa, aunque no estaba muy seguro de esto último. No quería que Lucas los pillara en plena faena... otra vez.

«Decidido: Será solo aquí adentro. Espero que Lucas ya se haya dormido, aunque igual, si llegara a estar despierto evitará escuchar poniéndose sus audífonos.»

* * *

Bueno, por si acaso, la canción que escuchaba Ness es Rosenrot de Rammstein.

Espero no olvidarme de nuevo de subir el cap.

Gracias por leer :)


	3. Chapter II

_Nuevamente me había olvidado de subir esto..._

* * *

 _ **Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen._

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

* * *

Lucas se levantó con toda la pereza del mundo esa mañana. No había podido dormir bien durante toda la noche, y realmente no sabía a qué le había estado dando tantas vueltas que no pudo descansar como dios manda.

Se quedó un momento sentado al borde de la cama, observando un punto indefinido en el suelo a un lado de sus tenis, con la mente en blanco; solo reaccionando al momento en que la –segunda– alarma de su celular sonó.

Con desgano tomó su uniforme y se vistió. Peino su cabello hacia arriba como siempre, se arregló lo mejor que una persona semi-despierta puede hacerlo y bajó hacia la cocina.

— "Buenos días, Lucas." —

Fue toda una sorpresa encontrarse con Marth preparando el desayuno. Pensaba que se había ido temprano junto a Ike. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, si recordaba –algo que realmente no quería hacer– lo que probablemente Ike le hizo a Marth la noche anterior, lo sorprendente sería que este se haya logrado poner en pie.

— "Buenos días, Marth" —devolvió el saludo y tomó asiento en su lugar habitual.

Al poco tiempo, se encontraba frente a él lo que el peli azul le había preparado de desayuno. El ambiente se notaba algo incómodo, pero nada que no pudiesen sobre llevar con una tranquila plática de lo que harían ese día.

Al terminar, Lucas se despidió del mayor con un abrazo y salió en dirección hacia la preparatoria.

Aún seguía echando miradas furtivas hacia atrás cada cierto tiempo. De alguna forma esa sensación de que lo estaban siguiendo y que algo iba a suceder no desaparecía con el tiempo.

"Tal vez son paranoias mías." Pensaba mientras esperaba a que el semáforo de peatones cambiara a luz verde.

O tal vez no eran paranoias suyas.

— "¿Ese es el chico?" —preguntó en voz baja una chica de rubia cabellera, peinada en una coleta alta, ataviada con una larga gabardina color negro, pantalón negro y botas negras también. Sus ojos observaban con detalle todo cuanto el púbero hacía en ese momento. Movimientos que realizaba y hacia dónde observaba.

— "Eso fue lo que Ness dijo, Samus. Es tal y como lo describió." —murmuraba con cierto desgano y aburrimiento un chico de cabellera azabache e increíbles ojos carmesí. Llevaba puesto un par de vaqueros azul oscuro, tenis negros con franjas blancas y una sudadera gris oscura.

Ambos se encontraban parados a unos metros en línea recta de dónde se encontraba el pequeño rubio. Ya se habían dado cuenta de esa manía que el chico tenía de mirar hacia atrás cada media cuadra. No estaban seguros si sería algún tic del chico o una simple paranoia que tenía.

En todo caso, no les parecía algo tan descabellado que el rubio temiese por lo que pudiera sucederle; después de todo, sus tutores eran nada más y nada menos que Ike y Marth, dos de los mejores detectives con los que contaba el Servicio Secreto. Además de ser quienes llevaban persiguiendo a la organización más peligrosa del momento. Claro que aún no habían logrado capturar a ningún integrante importante, únicamente habían atrapado simples novatos que a su parecer, la organización contrataba y dejaba capturar a propósito para despistarlos un rato, porque nunca se enteraban de nada en realidad, y por ende no eran de ayuda. Pero se acercaban. Aunque sea un paso, cada vez se les acercaban más. Incluso les pisaban los talones algunas veces.

Y es por esa razón que Master Hand había decidido tomar cartas en el asunto. Aunque no fuera realmente por gusto propio, más lo hacía por los demás miembros de la organización. Si por él fuera, seguiría con ese juego de «El gato y el ratón», que tenía con ambos agentes. Le era bastante entretenido acercarse y luego burlar a los dos peli azules que amenazaban con refundirlo de por vida en prisión si llegaban a capturarlo.

Claro, que a algunos de sus subordinados, no les parecía tan buena idea dejar que Ike o Marth se les acercaran demasiado. No por ellos, confiaban en que con sus habilidades –que habían logrado adquirir a lo largo de todos los años que llevaban ahí– saldrían bien parados. Temían más por los más jóvenes. Ness, Toon y hasta el mismo Link, que eran los que menos tiempo llevaban [Aproximadamente uno años cada uno].

— "¿Y lo único que debemos hacer es espiarlo?" —masculló molesta la rubia. Ese tipo de misiones eran por demás aburridas, razón por la cual siempre terminaba negándose y enviando a otro –Roy– en su lugar.

— "Eso fue lo que dijo." —

Llevaban ya no más de 5 minutos siguiendo al chico, que cada vez volteaba con más frecuencia hacia atrás.

— "¿Crees que nos haya visto?" —preguntó el azabache con una media sonrisa torcida en el rostro y una nota de diversión en la voz.

— "Es probable que sí." —por su parte, Samus se mantenía con la mueca de seriedad que tanto le caracterizaba y casi nunca dejaba. Iba a agregar algo más, cuando de reojo notó algo. Rodó los ojos con fastidio y le dio un leve codazo a su compañero. Indicándole con la mirada que observara a quien venía justo en dirección hacia ellos.

Al azabache no le hizo falta voltear para saber quién se le lanzaría encima en pocos segundos. Esperó el momento indicado y se hizo a un lado, con lo cual, el cuerpo de un joven de cabello castaño fue a parar de plano al piso.

— "¡Owww... Eres muy malo, Pitwo!" —se quejaba un chico de idénticas facciones a las del azabache, salvo que era castaño y de ojos azules, mientras se levantaba y recuperaba de su encuentro con el cemento de la vereda. — "¡Pude haberme hecho daño con esa caída!" —infló los mofletes en son de molestia, misma que no le duró mucho, ya que su forma animada y alegre de ser no le permitía estar serio o molesto por mucho tiempo.

Ahí estaba el hermano de Pitwo, Pit.

Por su parte, al pelinegro parecía poco o nada importarle lo que decía su hermano. Estaba más ocupado tratando de seguir con la mirada a su pequeña presa, la cual perdió de vista al doblar en la esquina que daba a la preparatoria. Samus le hizo una seña con la cabeza, indicándole que ya era hora de que se fueran de ahí.

— "¡No me ignores!" —lloriqueaba el castaño mientras, tanto Dark Pit –como lo solían llamar– y Samus trataban de dejarlo bien atrás.

No es que tuvieran algo en contra del oji azul, simplemente no lo querían tener pegado a ellos como lapa. Además de que Pitwo no lo quería poner en peligro. Por mucho que pareciera importarle un reverendo pepino lo que le sucediese a su gemelo bueno, en verdad se preocupaba por su seguridad. Es por esa razón que siempre trataba de mantenerlo alejado de él y de cualquier asunto relacionado con su "trabajo".

Lucas pudo respirar tranquilamente una vez que cruzó el portón de la entrada de la preparatoria. Puede que haya sido imaginación suya, pero le había parecido que dos figuras lo habían estado siguiendo. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esa idea.

Caminó a paso tranquilo hacia su salón, asomándose con cuidado para asegurarse de que Popo no le fuese a caer encima otra vez, como el día anterior.

Grande fue su sorpresa al verlo hablando animadamente con el chico rubio de ojos gato que había estado el día anterior con Ness, y su sorpresa aumentó aún más al ver ahí al pelinegro, junto a Nana y Rock, que conversaban tan animados como Popo y Toon.

Con cierta cautela, se les acercó, captando de inmediato la atención de todos.

— "Hola Lucas" —saludaron Nana y Rock con una sonrisa.

— "¿Por qué tardaste tanto?" —le recriminó Popo, recibiendo al instante un zape, cortesía de su gemela.

Por su parte Ness y Toon se limitaron a mover la mano en señal de saludo.

— "Lo siento" —se disculpó el rubio ojiazul, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. — "Me quedé un momento hablando con Marth"

Al escuchar ese nombre, automáticamente las miradas de Toon y Ness se ensombrecieron, algo que los demás no notaron o que en su defecto, notaron pero ignoraron.

— "Está bien, no tienes por qué disculparte." —decía Rock de forma comprensiva. — "El caso es que ya llegaste, así que está todo bien."

— "Sí, eso." —asintió Nana en concordancia con el castaño.

Los gemelos pusieron a Lucas al tanto de las nuevas amistades que se habían unido a su grupo –Ness, Toon y Rock, aunque a este último ya lo conocían de años anteriores, pero no habían entablado una amistad realmente–.

El rubio sonrió, a pesar de que Ness fuera algo extraño, le agradaba –y hasta cierto punto, alegraba– el hecho de que haya decidido unirse a su grupo de amigos. Le hubiese molestado mucho si le hubiese dado por ir a juntarse con cierto grupo en especial, el grupo de una chica pelirroja de ojos azules que se creía la reina y por ende quería hacer siempre su voluntad.

Intercambió un par de pequeñas bromas con sus amigos antes de que sonara el timbre que anunciaba el inicio de las clases. Con toda la disconformidad del mundo, su grupo se disolvió y cada quien fue a su asiento, a la espera de que el aburrido profesor entrase a dar clase. Esperaban que no los durmiese, porque la voz que tenía el dichoso profesor de filosofía era soporífera, y contra eso no había mucho que hacer. Y por más que quisieran dormir, no querían ganarse un reporte después.

* * *

Marth había dejado todo limpio en cuanto hubo terminado su desayuno, no le gustaba que las cosas quedaran en desorden. Una vez que hubo terminado, se vistió al apuro, porque en ese momento se daba cuenta de lo tarde que era ya. Le sorprendió el no haber recibido ninguna llamada de Ike, apurándolo para que llegase al trabajo. Luego pensó que quizás era porque el mayor quería que descansara bien, después de todo, lo normal era que estuviese adolorido por lo sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque como ya estaba más que acostumbrado, el dolor era algo que podía sobrellevar sin mucho esfuerzo.

Tomó sus llaves, su móvil –al que le verificó que tuviese la batería suficiente como para aguantarle el resto del día–, su maletín y salió directo al trabajo. Claro, antes se aseguró que todo quedara perfectamente cerrado y nada enchufado o encendido, salvo la refrigeradora.

Una vez fuera, empezó a correr como si no hubiese un mañana. Ike se había llevado el auto y a él le tocaba ir a pie ahora. Porque los taxis no les parecían nada seguros, e ir en bus, o metro tampoco les parecía una idea muy buena que digamos.

Mucho menos cuando tenía un extraño presentimiento en el pecho. Parecía que algo iba a ocurrir de un momento a otro. Y no, no era nada bueno.

Se detuvo al llegar al semáforo, que justo en ese momento le había dado por ponerse en rojo para peatones. Genial.

Estaba algo despistado, observando al cielo, hasta que sintió que un auto negro se detenía a su lado y la ventanilla polarizada empezaba a bajar lenta y angustiosamente.

Su corazón se aceleró, y en ese momento se recriminó el no llevar su arma consigo. ¿Y si quienes venían en ese vehículo eran miembros de "Smash"? Lo más probable es que si lo fuera, estén ahí únicamente para darle un tiro entre ceja y ceja y dejarlo ahí tirado en la acera.

— "Hola Marth." —

O quizás no fueran ellos.

— "Hola, Lucina, Chrom." —los saludó el peli azul con una sonrisa. Últimamente se encontraba bajo mucho estrés, lo cual, al parecer, le hacía imaginar cosas. «Mira que confundir el auto del jefe con el de algún bandido mafioso...» se recriminaba mentalmente.

— "¿Quieres que te llevemos?" —preguntó el mayor. — "Nosotros también vamos al trabajo."

— "Sí, gracias." —

Dicho esto, se subió al asiento trasero del auto y este arrancó. Mantuvo una plática tranquila con su jefe y su hija –quienes tenían un parecido sorprendente con él–, hasta que a los pocos minutos llegaron a la estación en la que trabajaban.

Bajaron del vehículo y se dispusieron a ir cada uno a su respectivo departamento de trabajo.

— "Ya sabes, Marth. Si Ike llega a dejarte abandonado por la mañana, no dudes en llamarme. Iré a verte enseguida." —sonrió la chica al despedirse del peli azul.

— "De eso nada, Lucina." —la voz de Ike llegó vaya uno a saber de dónde, apareciendo este poco después junto a Marth. — "Yo me encargaré de ir a verlo."

La joven rió antes de alejarse, moviendo la mano en señal de despedida y murmurando un «No me vayas a morder, Ike. Ya sabes que no te quiero quitar a Marth, él es como mi hermano.»

Después de que la chica se hubo ido, Ike puso a Marth al día con lo que había estado averiguando, lo cual no era mucho, a decir verdad.

— "Bien, hay que seguir investigando." —propuso el peli azul, poniéndose serio, tal cual su trabajo demandaba.

Ike asintió y fue junto a Marth e dirección hacia su oficina, la cual se encontraba algo revuelta y con un montón de papeles desperdigados en el escritorio y alguno que habían tenido la mala suerte de terminar en el suelo.

Aunque justo antes de que pusieran un pie dentro del desordenado lugar, los detuvieron.

— "¡Lo tengo!" —

Se dieron la vuelta, encontrándose frente a frente con un chico de aproximadamente la misma edad de Marth, de cabello rubio largo, ojos azules y apariencia andrógina, que llevaba puesto el mismo uniforme que traía Ike y una carpeta azul de cartón en las manos.

El joven respiraba algo irregular, probablemente por el hecho de haber recorrido casi todo el edificio buscándolos, y bajo sus ojos se podía apreciar unas acentuadas ojeras, signo de que no había dormido absolutamente nada en, probablemente, varios días.

— "Señor" —se irguió el rubio apenas recuperó el aliento, saludándolos con una sonrisa.

— "¿Sucede algo, Lucius?" —preguntó Marth, devolviéndole la sonrisa, algo que Ike no hizo pero que al chico no le molestó en lo absoluto, después de todo ya sabía cómo era el mayor.

— "Lo encontré señor" —respondió tranquilamente, extendiéndole la carpeta que traía en mano. — "Estas son las direcciones del vehículo que me pidió rastrear. Están todos y cada uno de los lugares que frecuenta y los horarios en lo que lo hace."

Ike tomó la carpeta y le echó un vistazo, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Marth se asomó a su lado, ojeando también el contenido de la carpeta.

— "Sorprendente... Eres genial, Lucius." —dijo el peli azul, palmeándole el hombro al rubio. — "Gracias."

— "Es mi trabajo. No tiene que agradecer" —

— "Deberías retirarte por hoy." —murmuró Ike, sin quitar la mirada de las hojas que tenía en mano. — "Se ve que no has descansado bien últimamente."

El rubio negó suavemente con la cabeza, empezando a retroceder.

— "Iré a dormir en cuanto hackee lo que Chrom me pidió." —levantó la mano en despedida y se retiró.

Ambos se despidieron de él con un gesto de mano y entraron a la desordenada oficina. Marth tomó los papeles que se hallaban en el suelo y los colocó en el escritorio, disponiéndose a poner en orden todo cuanto ahí había. Entretanto Ike se sentaba en su silla y se disponía a seguir revisando lo que Lucius había estado investigando para él.

* * *

En la cafetería que se encontraba a media cuadra del lugar de trabajo de los dos agentes, un calmado Robin tomaba café junto a Red, quien observaba a la estación de vez en cuando. Llevaban al menos un par de horas en el lugar, y la hora del almuerzo había llegado. Pero ni el uno ni el otro tenían intención de moverse de ahí hasta que sus respectivas presas saliesen. Y para no parecer demasiado sospechosos por quedarse en el lugar tanto tiempo, mientras estuvieron ahí habían estado analizado unos planos que Robin había traído consigo.

Al final, veinte minutos después salió quien se habría de convertir en la presa de Red, el joven agente del departamento de investigación, Lucius.

— "Nos vemos después, Robin." —se despidió el pelinegro, avanzando hacia la salida y acomodándose la gorra.

— "Nos vemos." —contestó con una afable sonrisa, la cual le fue devuelta por parte del de gorra.

Robin se quedó en el mismo lugar hasta que vió salir a Chrom y a Lucina, quienes probablemente salían a comer. Pero él no se movió, ellos no eran su presa.

Harto ya de estar en el mismo lugar, pagó lo que había consumido –dígase dos tazas de café y un par de rebanadas de pastel, más la taza de café y el par de donas que se había comido Red–, y salió en dirección a su auto, el cual se hallaba aparcado a un par de metros al frente.

Entró en el vehículo y esperó ahí.

Poco después lo vió salir. Lo siguió con la mirada.

* * *

Marth cruzó con cuidado la calle, yendo directo al puesto de comida que se hallaba justo frente a la estación. Como de costumbre, pidió dos almuerzos para llevar.

— "En seguida se los traigo." —sonrió la cajera, llevando el pedido hacia la cocina.

A los pocos minutos ya estaba de regreso con dos almuerzos bien empacados. Como ya era acostumbre que Marth vaya a ver la comida, la dueña del local siempre le tenía su almuerzo listo para que el peli azul no perdiese tiempo esperando.

— "Aquí tiene." —sonrió la peli verde, entregándole su comida.

— "Gracias, Palutena." —se despidió Marth, luego de pagar ambos almuerzos.

Salió del local, sin prestar mucha atención a su alrededor. En realidad su mente se hallaba ocupada en otras cosas, referentes a su trabajo.

Dio un rápido vistazo a ambos lados de la calle y cruzó.

No pudo hacer mucho al ver a un carro arrancar a unos pocos metros de dónde se encontraba y acelerar en dirección a él. Como pudo se movió un poco antes de que la parte delantera derecha del auto impactara contra su cuerpo.

El impacto lo envió directo a la vereda, en la cual quedó tendido. Un fuerte dolor invadía toda su caja torácica y sus extremidades derechas. Sin contar con el agudo dolor de cabeza.

— "¡Marth...!" —

Escuchó ese grito desesperado desde una de las ventanas del tercer piso.

«I-Ike...»

* * *

Chan chan chan :v ¿Qué tal?

¿Marth se salvará?

¿Alguien habrá anotado la placa del auto que quiso llevarse de corbata a Marth?  
¿Samus y Pitwo seguirán espiando a Lucas?

¿Chrom y Lucina regresarán pronto de comer? :v

¿Lucius sobrevivirá al ataque de Red? :'v

Como dato adicional y que a nadie le interesa -probablemente- :'v, Lucius es una de las unidades de Fire Emblem: Rekka no ken. :v Joder, lo amo. Es mi unidad favorita -y también la más fuerte y bonita que tengo :v-, no pude resistirme el ponerla aquí :'v.

* * *

 **Contestando el review** [los dos, de hecho] **, que me llegaron, debo decir:**

¡Gracias Sheika 360! Me alegra que te haya interesado mi fic :D En serio, me hace muy feliz. Y trataré de no olvidarme de subir los capítulos.  
¡Gracias por comentar! :3

* * *

En fin. Gracias por leer :3


End file.
